Flying pilotless, radio-controlled, miniature model airplanes is a very popular hobby in the United States and foreign countries. In the United States along, there are over 100,000 members that belong to the "Academy of Model Aeronautics" (AMA), a national organization with headquarters at Reston, Va. Safety is paramount in the operation of full sized airplanes as well as pilotless, radio controlled, miniature model airplanes, however, personnel injury and property damage can occur at any time a pilot (including a remote control pilot) is careless or inadvertently loses control of an airplane. Generally, Model Aeronautics is a safe hobby, however, there are certain safety hazards that are inherent, such as cranking and adjusting model airplane engines without assistance. Many times there is no one available to assist the pilot by holding the model airplane securely on the ground while the engine is being cracked. The safety hazards created when cranking a model engine without assistance can best be understood by explaining the procedures to start a model airplane engine; first the remote control transmitter and receiver in the model airplane is turned on then the engine throttle is adjusted to an idle setting (or should be). The glow plug battery is connected to the glow plug, then the pilot must physically hold the aircraft with one hand, reach over the motor/propeller with the other arm, pick up an electric starter, press the starter against the nose cone of the propeller and rotate the engine until the motor starts. When the engine starts, the pilot is holding the model airplane with only one hand until the starter can be secured and the glow plug battery connections removed. If the throttle was inadvertently left open, the pilot would be in a very awkward and dangerous position, trying to hold the airplane with one hand while the engine is rotating up to 17,000 rpm producing maximum torque. Severe injuries have occurred in the past due to the pilot not being able to securely hold the model airplane after starting the engine. My invention will fill the need for an effective ground retaining device for pilotless, radio controlled, miniature model airplanes and will help reduce accidents for all those who enjoy this hobby.